Never Have I Ever
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: And it all started with a stupid, little game... WARNINGS: Slash, cursing.


**Title: **Never Have I Ever.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Punkena; Punk/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a bit of a weird concept, but oh well. If I dream an entire concept/plot out, I take the time to write it out. This has been finished for awhile, but I didn't put it up right away because I have much better work and plots, but I can't seem to finish any of my other stories, unfortunately, so I'm just gonna post this. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, never have I ever…hmm…had sex on the subway." Kevin Kiley states, and Stephen Farrelly, Matt Cardona, Brian Meyers, John Cena, Phil Brooks, Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah, and Mike Mizanin all raise their hand. Nick Nemeth, however, doesn't raise his hand. "You got ass on the subway? Seriously?" Brian asks. "I get ass damn near everywhere I go, okay?" Nick replies, cockily. "Never have I ever threw up at a party from being so wasted." Phil says, then proudly raises his hand, giving a cheesy smile to go with it. "Of course _you_ haven't." Kofi says as he, along with Nick, Brian, and John, raises his hand. "Damn straight." Punk chuckles. "Never have I ever went down on a girl." Mike says, and nobody raises their hand. "I see we're playing with real men." Nick chuckles. "Never have I ever smoked weed." Kofi says, and Punk's the only one to raise his hand. "Uhm…never have I ever…uhm…oh I got one! You guys remember, you have to be completely honest! Never have I ever had sex with another dude!" Nick slyly says, and to their surprise, everyone raises their hand _except_ Phil and John. Phil quickly squares his eyes at John, giving him a once over in shock. John, however, does his best to stare at the ground and make no eye contact with anyone. "Interesting." Matt says. "Okay. Never have I ever had sex in a hot tub." Stephan says, quickly moving past the last question so there's no drama. Stephan, Kofi, Punk, and Brian all raise their hands. "Never have I—" Matt's cut off when the locker room door opens. "The Royal Rumble is up next. We need everyone to the front." A techee says, then leaves, and the men all gather their things up and head out the door, Punk lagging in the back of the group, staring at John's ass.

Later, John answers his hotel room door to see CM Punk standing there. "Hey." John says. "Hey, you busy?" Punk asks, dwindling his fingers and not making eye contact. "No, not really. Why, what's up?" John asks. "I'm bored. Everyone else seems busy. Can I hang here?" Punk asks, looking up at him from under his eyelashes. "Sure, I don't care, I'm in for the night." John says, then heads back over to his bag. Punk walks in, closes the door behind him, then plops down on the edge of the bed. "You don't mind if I shower real quick, do you? I just got back from the arena." John says. "Your room, man. Do whatever you want!" Punk says, flicking his hand towards the bathroom. John nods, grabs his clothes, and heads to the bathroom. Within seconds, Punk hears the faucet going. He just grabs the remote, turns on the TV, and begins watching Law & Order till John comes out.

When he finally does, he's in just a towel and there's still some water dripping down his body. "All fini...shed?" Punk does everything in his power not to drop his jaw when he looks over and sees John like that. Sure he's seen John like that many'a times, but after what he learned tonight, he's kinda seeing John in a whole new light. "Yeah, just forgot my deodorant out here." John replies, grabs it, then heads back to the bathroom. Punk just tries to collect himself and his thoughts and go back to just focusing on the show.

John comes out yet again in just shorts that are riding low on his waist. "Law & Order, eh? I garauntee you've already seen this episode." John chuckles. "6 times. It was the lawyer. She's a crazy sex feen, and that's why she's representing the chick, her accomplice, so she doesn't get caught in it." Punk explains. "Well thanks for ruining the episode for me." John chuckles, sitting down on the edge of the bed as well, but on the opposite side as Punk. "Oh. Sorry. I can change if you want. I think Leverage is on!" Punk explains. "Watch whatever you want, dude. I just want to lay down. My body hurts." John says, scooching back in the bed to lay against the pillows. John took a pretty bad fall out of the ring, and the pain radiated throughout his entire body when he hit the ground. He still hurts in some places. "You're going to sleep on me, man? I'm not gonna stay in your room while you're sleep!" Punk complains, turning to face John, the first thing he sees being that nice V and his abs. "Nah, I'm not going to sleep. I just don't care what you watch. This is fine. I can't see the TV now, though." John explains, and Punk self-conciously moves up the bed too, to sit against the headboard. "Thanks." John says. "Mhm. You gonna be okay after that fall? Want me to get you some ice or something?" Punk asks, offering up whatever he can do to help. "The shower really helped. I think just laying here will be enough. Thanks though." John replies. "No problem." Punk says, and other than the TV, there's silence.

"How's Amy?" John asks. "Don't know. We broke up again." Punk replies. "Ouch." John says. "How's Carmen?" Punk asks. "Who?" John asks. "That Mexican chick. Carmen?" Punk asks. "Oh. We only had, like, three dates. That was going no where. She was a little too stupid for me." John explains. "Damn." Punk chuckles. "Yep. So I guess the single life continues for us, huh?" John asks. "How's being single after so long?" Punk asks, referring to John's divorce. "Horrible." John replies. "Really?" Punk asks, shocked. "Yeah. Most people think not being tied down is great. They think the freedom is great. I hate it. It's so pointless. I don't want to just run through girls just for the simple fact that I can. I just want to find somebody and start something serious." John explains. "You looking to get married again?" Punk asks. "No, I'm not trying to find a freaking wife or anything that drastic. I just want a real relationship. I don't want this one-night stands or few dates flukes or anything. I want an actual relationship." John answers. "Hate to break it to you, but you gotta meet people and take'em on dates to get to a relationship." Punk chuckles. "Not neccasarily." John says. "How not?" Punk asks. "If it's already someone you know." John explains. "True. Anybody you know that you're interested in?" Punk asks. "All the girls I want are already spoken for." John groans, and Punk chuckles, "Looks like you're back to E-harmony then." John cuts his eyes at Punk, "Whatever." John says.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something serious." Punk says. "Sure, go ahead." John replies. "Were you serious in the locker room earlier when we were playing that stupid game? You've been with a guy before?" Punk asks. "Oh. Yeah." John replies, adverting his eyes. "Something wont let me believe that." Punk says. "Why?" John asks. "Was it a dare or something? Were you drunk? Was it an accident? I don't…know." Punk just can't picture John with a guy. "No, it was none of that. I'm, uh…I'm actually bi-sexual." John admits with a small voice. "Really?" Punk asks. "Yeah." John replies. "I still don't think I can believe that." Punk chuckles. "Whatever," John laughs, "What about you? You said the same." John mentions. "Oh yeah, because I have. I'm bi too. I have been since I was a teenager. That's kinda open about me. I mean, not with the fans or public or anything. Just with people that know me well or I'm friends with." Punk explains. "I thought we were good friends. Why didn't I know?" John asks. "I don't know. Not many people in the WWE know, unless they were in the Indies with me." Punk answers. "So if you're bi, why don't you date guys?" John asks. "I do. I have. I used to date guys more than girls back during my Indies days. I just have a certain type. That type isn't in the WWE. And I don't really do fan-bangin'. I'm like you, I prefer people I already know." Punk explains.

"What's your type?" John asks. "People that look and act like me. People that think the way I do and share my intelligence. People with the same interests and life-style as me. Not straight-edge necessarily, but my lifestyle other than that." Punk answers. "So name some people you think are attractive, according to your taste." John says. "Not all these people are gay or bi though." Punk replies. "That's fine. Just name them. I want to get a feel for your taste." John says. "Okay. Uhm, Chris Hero, Jimmy Jacobs, Alex Shelley, Cabana, Tyler Black, Austin Aries, Sonjay Dutt, Sami Callihan, Eddie Kingston, Roderick Strong, Drake Younger, Jon Moxle—" John cuts in, "Okay, okay. I get it. I have no clue who most those people are though." John says. "Seriously? Some of them work here!" Punk complains. "Really? Who?" John asks. "Chris Hero is Kassius Ohno. Tyler Black is Seth Rollins. Jon Moxley is Dean Ambrose. I _know_ you know Colt Cabana. I do hope you know who Alex Shelley and Austin Aries is. Sonjay too." Punk eyes him as if John's stupid. He knows John's not into the Indies and could barely care any less about them, but he can't but _that_ stupid. "Of course I know who Colt is," John knocks at Punk's chest, "And Alex and Austin, I know them too. I've heard of Sonjay. He's in TNA too, right?" John replies. "Yeah." Punk answers, and the men fall into a small silence as John thinks about things, nodding his head in thought.

"Soo…what? What are you thinking about?" Punk asks. "Asessing your type. It's a pretty distinct type." John says. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm not bangin' guys here. Either none of them are bi, or none of them are my type." Punk explains. "So apparently I'm not your type. Hmm…" John mumbles, nodding a bit. "Is that like a problem or something?" Punk asks. "No, just stating facts. Do you not like muscular guys or something? Well, as muscular as me?" John asks. "Not really. I prefer to steer clear of meat-heads. They're all idiots. Like Ryder's rather large best friend. They're just all seriously fucking annoying to me. You don't have their personality though. I don't judge off bodies, I judge off personalities." Punk explains, and John gives a small chuckle at Punk's 'meat-head' irritation before continuing the conversation, "So do I have a good or bad personality according to the Punk scale?" John asks. "I think you're really annoying a lot, you have horrible fashion sense, and you're way too happy way too often. However, everything else about you is great. You're a really great person. I'm really glad we've put everything behind us and become friends. As annoying as you are, I value this friendship." Punk answers honestly, and John smiles over at him, "Thanks. That means a lot to me. Really." John replies. Punk just smiles back, then looks away, and things get silent again.

"So have you ever messed with one of the guys here? I'm still not believing this." Punk asks. John chuckles, "No, none of them. And well you have to, because it's the truth." John replies. "Well I need some proof. Where's some pictures of you and an ex-boyfriend?" Punk asks. "There are none. There aren't any ex-boyfriends either. I admitted the truth to myself a little too late in life to have the luxury of having a boyfriend." John says with a small voice. "So wait, you found out after becoming the almighty John Cena, the Champ is here?" Punk asks. "No, no. I always knew I was. I just never wanted to admit it. But once I got this job, after a few weeks in the locker room, I sat down and had a talk with myself. I finally admitted I liked guys too. But I had a job now. I was on TV. I wanted a fan base. I wanted to be big." John sighs. "So you gave up a piece of yourself for a bit of happiness and a paycheck?" Punk's usual sarcastic and snarky voice is now soft and understanding. "Basically." John shrugs.

"You okay? I didn't mean to rile up dark past secrets or anything." Punk says, rubbing John's arm. "I'll be fine. It's kinda nice to have someone to talk to about this though. I don't know why I admitted this earlier with the guys. I figured I could cover it up as saying I fucked a guy as a dare or something." John shakes his head in irritation. "And that's not the case? Tell me what happened. I want to know about your first time." Punk says, re-adjusting himself on the bed so he's laying down a bit, on his side, facing John, his head propped up on his hand and elbow. "Uhm, I didn't actually try anything till my gimmick changed. The acceptance of that whole new me was kind of a confidence boost I guess. I don't know. Anyway, we were in Paris. This guy approached me when I was out sight-seeing. He told me to not be offended by anything he was saying, being that he's gay, but that he's a huge fan and thought I was really cute. I kind of just laughed it off and talked with him, but I admitted to myself that I thought he was cute too. We stood there talking for awhile. The offer of me going back to his place came up, and it just happened. I don't know why he offered. Maybe I was obvious to him," John turns to Punk, "Is it obvious to you?" He asks. "No, don't worry, it's not obvious. I still don't believe it." Punk chuckles. "Whatever. Anyway, I went back to his place and had my first time. It was weird since I didn't know him, so there was no affection involved like I would have liked my first time to involve. But it was nice. I was really sore the next day and fucked up my match but t—"

Punk cuts in, "He fucked you? You didn't fuck him?" Punk asks. "Right." John says shyly, looking away. "I really don't believe this now. I can't picture you under a guy." Punk laughs. "Well it's only happened a few times. None of the times have ever been affectionate because they were with strangers, so I just stopped. I'd just rather not even think about that factor of my life since I can't do anything about it." John explains. "You deserve it though." Punk says, brushing a finger at John's face. "Maybe, but it's not going to happen. I can't just go get a boyfriend. Vince would blow a gasket if he found out I was bi." John mentions. "So have a secret relationship with a guy." Punk suggests. "Attempting a relationship with someone outside the company is already hard enough, I'm not going to even think about how hard it would be adding in a secretive factor." John shakes his head. "Well you deserve happiness in _all_ aspects of your life." Punk says, his finger still stroking against John's face.

Punk has completely lost himself in John. He's never actually taken the time to stare and take in all his beauty. Yeah, he's checked him out lots of time before, but never actually took a detailed tour of his body. John's gorgeous. Punk can't help to admit it. Yeah, he's not his type, but Punk doesn't care. John's gorgeous. And the smallness of his voice is just drawing Punk in even more. He's like this oversized thing, just calling to be taken care of. He's glad John's too lost in his thoughts to worry about his finger on him. Punk doesn't want to break the contact.

As John's eyes move around the room, thinking about Punk's words, his eyes land on Punk's, and Punk immediately notices. He gives a small smile and doesn't drop his gaze. He can't. It's like those beautiful blue eyes has sucked the soul right out of him and taken it as it's captive. He's so close to John's face now that John's turned towards him. He's so close to those sexy, full lips. He's so close to just grabbing two handfuls of muscles and letting his hands roam wherever they may. His eyes flicker down to John's shorts, staring at the outline of his semi-erection, then his eyes quickly go back to John's face, getting lost in his eyes again.

After a few seconds more, John leans up and kisses Punk's lips. It's a small kiss, but it gets men to close their eyes and press contact with each other's lips. John quickly pulls away though, ashamed and embarrassed. "I'm sorry." John says softly. "You don't have to be." Punk replies. "I didn't mean to. You're just being so nice and caring about this. I lost myself a bit. I'm sorry." John explains. "It's okay, I promise." Punk replies, laying an entire hand to John's cheek.

He runs his thumb along his face for a moment, John staring up at him with a blushing smile, then leans in and returns the kiss. John slowly reaches an arm up around Punk's neck as his other grabs Punk's arm. Punk runs his tongue over John's lips, and John nervously parts his lips to tangle with Punk's. Punk slowly rolls John flat on his back so he can hover above him, exploring every area of John's mouth. Punk can feel John's arms tensed around his neck, so he pulls away, worried he's taking things too far.

"Are you okay?" Punk asks. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." John mumbles. "Why?" Punk asks, caressing his face. "I just haven't done this in awhile. I don't wanna look stupid and embarrass myself." John sighs. "Just let me do all the work, John. It'll be fine." Punk whispers. John gives a small smile and nods.

Punk leans back down and kisses John again, and as he does, he slides his hands under John's shirt. He grips the bottom of it and slowly pulls it up till they pull away to take it off. When he looks at John, John's shying away from looking at him.

"What's wrong now?" Punk asks. "You don't find me attractive. I don't want you looking at my body." John mumbles almost inaudibly. "Who the hell told you that?!" Punk asks. "You, basically! You don't like guys my size, with my body type. I don't even know why you're doing this." John sighs. "That doesn't mean I don't like you, and don't find you attractive." Punk mentions, moving off of John's body to sit back next to him. "Do you?" John asks, rolling his head to look at him. "John, I find you really attractive. You're hot! Yeah, I don't like big, muscular, meathead guys, but it's mostly because of their personality. They're always showing off their body and thinking they're just the hottest thing. You don't do that, you don't think that way. You're really humble, and I like that about you. I like your body, and you've got a beautiful face. I think my favorite thing about you is your eyes. I can tell your every thought, and every emotion with your eyes. Not to mention they're beautiful." Punk leans forward and runs a thumb over John's left, then right eyelid. "Wow." John blushes. "So do you still mind me looking at your body?" Punk asks, chuckling as he runs his hand over John's chest and stomach. "No, I guess not." John gives a little smile. "Good." Punk says as he pulls off his own upper half's clothes. He yanks off his pants as well, leaving himself in his briefs, then climbs back on John's body.

"Can I take off your pants?" Punk asks. John nods, choosing to keep quiet. Punk smirks at him, then begins pulling John's shorts off, tossing them to the floor, then looking back at John's cock. John blushes and sits up, trying to take attention off himself, shifting his body to sit on his knees, then reaching over and grabbing at the band of Punk's briefs, and Punk sits back and lets John finish undressing him. John immediately bites his lip at first site of Punk's cock. He tosses Punk's briefs and wraps his hand around Punk's length. "Can I?" John glances up at Punk, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. "Do what you want," Punk leans back and gets comfortable, "I'm still iffy on your claim of bisexuality. I'd like to see if you can actually prove yourself." Punk taunts him.

John lifts an eyebrow in defiance and quickly leans forward, taking all of Punk into his mouth. Punk lets out a loud gasp. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting John to be all shy and delicate, maybe playing with the head of the length for awhile, _not_ take him all the way down his throat. John looks up at Punk as he swallows around him, giving a little smirk. "You little bitch." Punk groans, looking back in his eyes. John hums around Punk's length, then begins bobbing along it. Punk grips the sheets with both hands, trying to resist bucking.

"Okay, maybe you've proved some of your point." Punk says between clenched teeth. "Only some?" John takes a break to ask. "Only some." Punk nods.

Before resuming his sucking, John gets two fingers slicked up. After continuing sucking off Punk, he reaches back and slowly breaches his entrance with a finger, moaning out around Punk's length. Punk's eyes go wide as he watches the amazing sight in front of him. His cock down John's throat as John prepares himself. Yeah. He's convinced. John's definitely done this before. John adds another finger and begins opening himself up. He forms a bit of a rocking motion, leaning forward on Punk's cock, then back against his own fingers. "You're so fucking hot, John." Punk whispers. John again smiles up at him as he hums around his length. Punk's already about to bust. He can't take this. It's now or never.

Punk pulls away from John, "Lay down. Now." He commands. John pulls his fingers out and rolls over to lay down, and Punk moves to hover over John's body, spreading John's legs and positioning himself at his entrance. "You sure you want to do this?" Punk asks, politely. "I need this." John replies, looking up at him, suddenly becoming shy again now that he's no longer in control. "Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you." Punk whispers, then leans down and pecks his lips.

At that being taken care of, he sits back up, grabs his length, and begins the penetration process. At first breach, he sees John bite down hard on his lip as his eyes close. Yeah, John got a little preparation done, but there's a big difference between his fingers and Punk's cock. That, and he hasn't been penetrated in years. "You okay?" Punk asks. "Yeah. All the way in." John begs. Punk grips John's hips and slides all the way in him as John gives a soft, little moan.

Punk's heart practically flutters at the sound and he _has_ to hear it again. He slowly begins stroking inside John, rubbing his thumbs into John's hips. John moans some more, a bit louder this time, but Punk's not satisfied though. Now he wants to hear John scream. He wants John to scream his name. He keeps at that pace, at that angle for a moment as he lets John adjust, while mentally preparing for John's screams.

When John starts moving his body against Punk's thrusts, Punk decides it's time, and pulls almost out, then re-angles himself and thrusts back in. "Oh God!" John moans out loudly. That's not Punk's name though. Punk stabs into John's spot again. "Fuck yes!" John screams. Still not his name. He thrusts again, harder this time. "Punk, baby, yes!" John screams practically at the top of his lungs.

There it is. And Punk even got a 'baby' thrown in there too.

Punk tightens his grip on John's body and begins plowing into John, basking in his screams. "Yes, right there! God, fuck!" John screams out.

Why didn't he just say fuck what anyone thinks and just have a relationship with a guy? This amazing feeling is beyond worth it. He's been without this amazing feeling for too long. There's no way he's going to give that up now. He's just going to have to find a guy out there that's willing to have a secret relationship with him where they'll barely see each other because John's always on the road. Fuck. Yeah, that's probably not going to happen. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He'll just have to figure it out.

Speaking of 'fuck'.

"Fuck, Punk! This is amazing." John yells, and Punk leans down and kisses John, wrapping a hand behind John's head to kiss him deeper. John's tongue plays with Punk's as he whimpers into his mouth. Punk is completely amazed at all the delicious noises that are escaping John's mouth. "You sound delicious." Punk growls, and John smiles up at him, blushing heavily. Punk pecks John's lips again, then returns to just focusing on his stroking inside John.

After awhile, Punk notices a weird look on John's face. Almost as if he's…in pain. Punk stills for a moment, "You okay?" He asks. "Gotta cum. Too early though." John mumbles, completely embarresed. Punk chuckles a bit, "It's fine, John, cum. I'm right behind you." Punk whispers, then continues pumping as he takes John's length in his hand. John groans out behind where he's biting his lip, bucking into Punk's hand. "Cumming. Ohmigod." John announces, and only moments later he's releasing all he's worth. Punk's never felt such perfect tightness and he quickly reaches his end as well. This is the first time John's had sex with someone not using a condom, and the feeling of being filled up is amazing.

Punk pulls out of John, then leans down and captures his lips in another kiss. When he finally pulls away, he lays down next to John, just trying to catch his breath.

"I've made a decision." John says, a wide smile on his face. "Decision about what?" Punk asks. "My sexuality and what I'm going to do with it." John replies. "What are you going to do about it?" Punk asks, rolling his head to look at John. "I think I'm going to actually attempt to find a secret boyfriend. Or I'm going to at least try and find a guy willing to, ya know, sleep with me and stuff those rare times I am home." John explains. "Why go find a guy in Tampa?" Punk asks. "What do you mean?" John asks back. "Why not someone here?" He asks, and John laughs, "Really? Like who?" John asks. "Uh, me." Punk says, matter-of-factly. "You?" John asks, shyly. "Yeah. I mean, why not? We're both the only guys on main roster that are bi. Plus I…I really like you as of late." Punk admits, and John blushes heavily, "You like me?" He asks. "Why wouldn't I?" Punk asks, then leans in and kisses him. "Well, I'd like that, but…I don't know. You're so comfortable with yourself. I can't be all outright like that." John sighs. "We can keep our relationship at your speed, babe. I don't mind that." Punk explains. "Then I'm up for it. Thank you for putting up with me tonight…and I guess for the foreseeable future too." John laughs. "No problem. I had a good night with you. I think I'm going to like this 'us' thing." Punk smiles, and John smiles as well as he rolls into Punk's arms. Punk kisses John's lips again, forming a slight obsession with his kiss.

The men cuddle up under the covers and spend the rest of the night conversating in a more intimate way, diving deep into their newfound relationship.

**The End**.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave reviews with your thoughts/reviews/etc! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
